Claire's Phone Call
by Anisha Asakura
Summary: Claire dapat telepon yang... Mengerikan. Diinspirasi dari film horror mancanegara, "SCREAM". Oneshot. Please RnR... -nangis ketakutan-


Anisha Asakura disini... Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari intro film horror, 'SCREAM' yang tiba-tiba (baca: terpaksa) saya tonton tengah malam gara-gara insomnia saya kambuh. (Mana bikin fanfic ini malem-malem lagi... Hiiy -serius-) Oke, mari kita mulai fanficnya... -gemetar disko-

(NB: Disini anisha makai akhiran-san, atau -kun, atau -chan, atau -niichan untuk sedikit mengartikan dalam jepang. Akhiran -san artinya 'nona/tuan/kak/nyonya/pak/ibu'. Akhiran -kun itu biasanya antar cowok ke cowok, tapi cewek biasanya manggil ke cowok dengan akhiran -kun juga. Akhiran -chan artinya sama seperti san, tapi lebih akrab (misal antar kakak-beradik, ibu-anak, ayah-anak, teman-teman, atau ke anak-anak). Sedangkan -niichan artinya 'kakak (cowok)/abang'.)

o-o-o-o-o

_Berjalan di keheningan malam,_

_Membawa sebelah pisau di tangannya._

_Bersiaplah untuk bermain dengannya,_

_Atau nyawamulah taruhannya._

o-o-o-o-o

_Jangan pernah tutup teleponnya,_

_Terus ikuti permainannya._

_Jangan salah menjawab,_

_Atau orang yang kau sayangi mati di depan anda._

o-o-o-o-o

_Bila kau menjawab salah,_

_Tunggulah belas kasihnya._

_Bila dia marah,_

_Habislah anda._

o-o-o-o-o

--- (Claire's POV) ---

--- Haibara Farm ---

Aku sedang sibuk membuat pop corn untuk main game. Game adalah hiburan favoritku di kala malam hari menjelang. Meski sekarang sudah larut malam, mataku tetap terbuka untuk game. Aku lalu memasukkan pop corn ke microwave dan menunggu jagung-jagung itu berbentuk-bentuk menjadi putih dan gurih.

"_You walk away, you don't hear me say..._" Handphone-ku berbunyi. Ada telepon.

_Blocked ID_

_Calling_

Aku langsung bingung dan menjawab telpon. "Halo?"

"_Halo?"_balas orang di seberang telepon.

"Siapa ya?" tanyaku.

"_Siapa ya?"_balas orang itu lagi.

"Kamu mencari siapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"_Entahlah__. Entah kenapa aku ingin menelpon ke nomer ini__._" jawab orang itu santai.

"Kau mungkin salah sambung."

"_Oh, maaf kalau begitu. Bisa kita ngobrol sebentar?"_

"_Take it easy._ Bye." jawabku santai plus cuek sambil menekan tombol merah di handphone-ku. Aku lalu melihat microwave lagi.

"_You walk away, you don't hear me say..._" Handphone-ku berbunyi lagi.

_Blocked ID_

_Calling_

Aku langsung bingung dan menjawab telpon lagi. "Halo?"

"_Ya, halo?_"

"Kenapa kau nelpon lagi?" tanyaku heran.

"_... Boleh aku bicara padamu?_" tanya orang itu.

"Cobalah telpon orang lain. Bye." sahutku agak jengkel sambil menutup telpon. Pop corn di microwave akhirnya mau bergerak juga.

"_You walk away, you don't hear me say..._" Handphone-ku berbunyi lagi.

_Blocked ID_

_Calling_

Aku makin jengkel dan menjawab telpon lagi. "Halo?"

"_Boleh aku tahu namamu?"_suaranya masih sama, berarti orang yang sama.

"Beritahu dulu namamu." sahutku gemas.

"_Nanti saja__. Kamu suka main game?_" orang itu mengalihkan topik.

"Suka. Aku suka sekali bermain game." sahutku semangat. "Biasanya aku main Persona 4, Harvest Fishing, Harvest Moon, Kingdom Hearts, Resident Evil 5 atau Sims 3, tapi aku tahu banyak soal game."

"_Oh__,__jadi kamu tahu game yang ada Chris Redfield dari... Eee..." _dia mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Resident Evil, kan?" tebakku.

"_Wow, kamu benar. Hebat, hebat. Kalau Amy Henning?" _tanyanya lagi.

"Pencipta game _Legacy of Cain _dan _Uncharted: Drake's Fortune_ kan?"

"_He he. Gadis pintar. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu punya pacar?"_ ucapannya terdengar menggoda.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"_Boleh ngedaftar enggak? He he."_Suaranya terdengar gombal.

"Aku enggak punya pacar." sahutku berbohong. "Memangnya kenapa? Mana boleh kamu ngedaftar seenaknya. Ngomong-ngomong, boleh kututup sekarang? Aku harus pergi."

"_Tunggu---_" perkataan orang itu terputus karena teleponnya keburu kututup. Aku lalu menuju microwave. Pop cornnya sudah mau jadi. Aku buru-buru mematikan microwavenya.

"_You walk away, you don't hear me say..._" Handphone-ku berbunyi lagi.

_Blocked ID_

_Calling_

Aku kesal karena belum sempat mematikan microwave, dan aku menjawab telpon lagi. "Halo!? Bisa kamu telpon orang la---"

"_Jangan ditutup __teleponnya __atau k__ubunuh __kamu sekarang juga!!" _Nada suaranya berubah menjadi amat kasar.

Aku langsung terduduk di lantai karena ketakutan. "Kau... Bohong kan? Jangan main-ma---"

"_Aku tidak bohong. Bisa saja aku datang ke rumahmu dan mencincangmu tanpa ampun kalau kau mengira aku main-main. __Jadi dengarkan aku baik-baik. __Mengerti?" _ucap orang itu.

Aku mengangguk ketakutan. Orang yang dari tadi kukira bermain-main iseng saja... Sekarang berubah drastis. Dia benar-benar serius. "Siapa kamu? Kumohon, jangan ganggu aku. Siapa kamu..."

"_Pertanyaanya bukan' siapa kamu'. Tapi, 'dimana kamu'."_potong orang itu.

"Di... Dimana kamu?"

"_Di beranda rumahmu... Gadis pirang._" jawab orang itu.

Aku langsung bangkit dari tempatku berdiri dan segera lari ke beranda rumah depan. Sebelum aku membuka pintu, orang yang menelponku langsung bilang, _"He he, jangan lakukan itu, gadis pirang. Atau orang yang kau sayangi akan segera pergi meninggalkan kamu._"

"Kau... Bohong!" teriakku ketakutan. Aku lalu mulai menangis.

"_Oh ya? Bukannya kamu duluan yang bohong? Kau bilang kau tak punya pacar..."_nadanya mulai menipu.

"Iya! Aku mengaku! Aku bohong aku enggak punya pacar! Aku punya pacar! Dia kuat, dan jago berantem! Dia pasti akan segera datang ke sini secepatnya dan menghajarmu!"

"_Oh ya? Coba lihat jendela luar tamanmu."_

Aku lalu mengunci semua pintu di rumahku, dan menghampiri depan jendela luar tamanku yang masih kukunci. Astaga... "GRAY-KUN!!!"

Gray berada di ujung taman, duduk di kursi diikat dengan lakban hitam dengan kening kiri berdarah dan tak bisa bergerak. "Claire-chan.... Bahaya...." rintihnya.

Aku langsung terduduk ketakutan. "Kamu... Kamu mau apa? Tolong, jangan siksa Gray-kun... Jangan siksa aku..." rintihku menahan tangis.

"_Aku ingin kamu mengikuti game biasa kok. Kalau kau menjawab salah, pacarmu ini akan mati..."_ucap orang itu.

Aku mengangguk cepat, mulai menenangkan diri.

"_Gadis pintar. Baiklah. Ini baru pemanasan. Siapa developer dalam game _X-Men Origins: Wolverine?"

"... Raven Software!" teriakku.

"_Benar, benar. Pintar. Nah, sekarang pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya. Pertanyaan pertama. Siapa nama pencipta game _Kingdom Hearts_, dan siapa mangakanya?_"

"Na... Nama penciptanya Tetsuya Nomura..."

"_Nama mangakanya?"_

".... Amano Shiro..." sahutku ketakutan. Aku takut agak salah menyebut namanya.

"_Pintar, pintar. Baik, pertanyaan berikutnya. Kenapa Nintendo DS masih bisa bertahan di abad sekarang?"_

"Karena... Karena para pembuat game Nintendo DS bisa membaca situasi pasar dan telah melakukan usaha dengan membuat agar game baru yang menarik tetap bisa dimainkan di alat yang gagal pada masa lalu, yaitu DS. Dan mereka juga melakukan kerjasama dengan SQUARE ENIX, SEGA, Konami, Namco dan beberapa pencipta game lainnya yang terkenal..."

"_Pintar sekali! Kau memang gamer yang sejati!! Pertanyaan berikutnya."_

Aku masih ketakutan kalau-kalau aku menjawab salah, dan Gray bakal mati gara-gara aku.

"_Coba sebutkan nama-nama zombie yangkebanyakan ada di Resident Evil series!"_

"Eee... _Iron Maiden, Licker, _dan... _Hunter_?"

"_Kelebihan mereka?"_

"_Iron Maiden_ bisa menyembuhkan diri dengan cepat... _Licker _memiliki kegesitan dan bisa memenggal leher musuh dengan lidahnya... Dan _Hunter _ bisa tahan peluru dan mampu membunuh lawan dalam sekali sabetannya!"

"_Bagus, bagus._ _Pertanyaan berikut. Cliff Blenzinski adalah pencipta game apa?"_

"... Epic Games!"

"_Salah! Sepertinya Gray-san akan kubunuh sekarang..."_

"Tapi benar! Epic Games adalah game buatannya!!" teriakku panik. Oh tidak. Jangan sampai Gray...

"_Epic Games itu produser gamenya! Cliff Blezinski pencipta game _Gears of War _dan _Gears of War 2!"

"Tidak, kumohon jangan bunuh Gray-kun..." teriakku sambil menangis. "Jangan bunuh dia!!"

"_Tapi kau beruntung... Kau beruntung. Gray-san takkan kubunuh, Kau selamat kali ini. Tapi kalau kau salah lagi, kau bakalan kehilangan Gray-san..."_

"Baik... Baik... Aku ngedengerin..." sahutku agak lega, berusaha menenangkan diri. Aku akan menolongmu, Gray!

"_Baik. Pertanyaan terakhir. Di beranda rumahmu yang mana aku berada?"_

Aku langsung kaget, dan mulai menangis lagi. "Apa??!"

"_Rumahmu punya 2 beranda rumah, satu di depan, satu lagi di belakang. Dimanakah aku?"_

Aku lalu berlari menuju beranda depan rumah. Aku masih ketakutan.

BRAKK!!! Aku membuka pintu beranda depan rumah. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"_Sepertinya kamu menjawab yang salah. Gray-san akan mati sebentar lagi..."_

"Tidak!! GRAAY-KUUN!!!" Aku langsung berlari menuju jendela luar taman rumah. Sebelumnya kukunci lagi beranda depan rumahku.

Gray masih berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi tiba-tiba muncul siluet hitam menghalang pemandanganku. GRAY!! GRAY!!!! "GRAY-KUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Saat siluet hitam itu pergi, Gray sudah terduduk kaku dengan keadaan berdarah-darah. Bagian dalam tubuhnya keluar semua.

"KYAAAAA!!!!!!!!" teriakku, berusaha menghalangi pandanganku, dan segera terduduk ketakutan.

"_He he he. Aku suka mendengar jeritanmu..._"

"Se... Sebenarnya kamu mau apa...?! Kumohon, hentikan ini semua..." aku masih menangis ketakutan.

"_Aku ingin menghampirimu, mendekatimu, dan mengirismu... Sampai darahmu menetes ke lantai... Dan aku ingin mengiris badanmu, karena aku ingin mengeluarkan bagian dalam tubuhmu..."_

"Tidaak! Kumohon... Jangan ganggu aku..." pintaku histeris, berjalan merangkak menuju telepon rumah.

"_He he. Suaramu saat sedih juga terdengar indah..."_

"Kumohon... Kalau kau... Mengganggu lagi, aku akan panggil polisi..." aku lalu langsung menuju telepon rumah dan menelpon nomor rumah Harris, polisi kota kami.

"_Hoo, kau pasti takkan berani... Karena jarak rumahmu dengan polisi Harris-san pasti jauh... Kau pasti sudah mati saat Harris-san datang..."_

"Kumohon..." pintaku sambil menangis. Aku lalu menunggu suara dari Harris.

"_Halo?" _ sahut suara dari sebelah telepon rumah. Harris!

"HARRIS-SAN! TOLONG AKU! ADA PENJAHAT INGIN MEMBUNUHKU! DIA INGIN MEMBUNUHKU!! TOLONG AKU, CLAIRE DARI HAIBARA FARM!! CEPAT TOLONG AKU!!!" teriakku di telpon, lalu kututup teleponnya dengan kubanting.

"_Hoo, kau ingin cepat mati, ya... Claire-san."_

Aku langsung berdiri dan menangis sejadi-jadinya saat dia bisa menyebut namaku. "TIDAAK!!"

BRAAK! BRAAAAAK!!

Pintu rumah depan rusak. Ada seseorang merusaknya dengan pisau. Itu... Orang yang menelponku itu! Orang yang mau membunuhku itu! Pembunuh itu! "KEMARI KAU, CLAIRE-SAN!!" teriaknya.

"PERGI!!!" teriakku sambil menaruh kursi untuk menahan datangnya pembunuh beringas itu.

Tapi dengan cepatnya, pembunuh itu berhasil membabat habis pintu rumahku. Pembunuh itu mengenakan jubah hitam, muka tak terlihat dan beberapa helai rambut putih menyembul dari ujung tudung jubahnya. "AKU TIDAK SABAR MENCINCANGMU HABIS, CLAIRE-SAN!!"

"Tidaaak! Pergi!!!" teriakku sambil melemparkan kursi yang tadi kupakai. Tidak kena, dan dia menodongkan pisau tajam ke depanku.

"MATI KAU!"

Aku men-_tackle_ lutut pembunuh itu hingga dia terjatuh, dan kupukul dia dengan payung milikku. Pembunuh itu kewalahan, namun bisa bangkit dengan cepatnya. Aku lalu membanting sofa ke arahnya, namun dia bisa menghindar. Kupukul dia dengan kamus, dan dia terjatuh. Aku lalu mengambil pisau dari dapur. "Hadapi aku, penjahat sialan!!"

Pembunuh itu berlari mendekatiku, melempar pisauku ke luar jendela, dan menebasku. Aku bisa menghindar, tapi lengan kiriku tergores. Menetes darah dari luka gores itu.

Pembunuh itu menjilat darahku dari pisaunya. "Aku tidak sabar mengirismu lagi..."

Aku langsung berlari histeris keluar rumah, namun dengan cepatnya pembunuh itu sudah berada di depanku lagi. Dia mendorongku ke tanah, memaksa membuka bajuku. "LEPASKAN AKU!!"

"DIAM KAU!" teriak pembunuh itu, satu tangannya memegang kedua tanganku. Satu tangannya lagi mengiris bajuku hingga sampai ke kulitku yang putih. Aku mulai menangis lagi. Tolong!!

BRAKK! Aku menendang perut pembunuh yang dipenuhi nafsu membunuh itu. Aku lalu mencoba lari keluar pertanianku.

"JANGAN LARI KAU!"

Aku berusaha melarikan diri. Aku ingin menuju rumah Harris secepatnya. Saat aku mau menuju keluar pertanian, pembunuh itu menarik tangan kananku.

"KEMARI KAU!"

Aku berusaha melepaskan diri. Kuambil pot bunga di dekatku dan kupukul ke arah kepalanya. BRAAK! Pot bunga itu hancur. Aku segera berlari. Aku melirik sedikit ke belakang. Pembunuh itu udah mengejar lagi!

CRAAATS!

Pembunuh itu menebas pinggang belakangku. Menetes darah dari situ lagi. Aku langsung terbaring tengkurap di tanah. Nafas tak beraturan. Aku sudah tak bisa bergerak.

Pembunuh itu membalikkan posisiku menjadi terlentang. Aku hanya bisa bernafas tak tentu, sambil menatap pembunuh itu. Tanganku yang lemah mencoba membuka jubah pembunuh itu. Aku mengenal orang itu. Seseorang berambut putih, dan bermata hijau zambrud...

"... S... k... y......" perkataanku putus. Pandanganku kabur. Rasa sakit mulai terasa di seluruh tubuh. Pandanganku yang agak kabur terlihat sang pembunuh asyik mengiris badanku. Aku hanya bisa menutup mataku. Aku tak bisa bernafas. Sekelilingku gelap. Aku sudah tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi...

--- (Harris POV) ---

Aku langsung berlari menuju pertanian Haibara dengan tergesa-gesa. Sepertinya Claire serius kalau dia akan dibunuh, menurut suaranya yang berasal dari telepon itu. Kucoba menelpon handphonenya.

"_You walk away, you don't hear me say..._" terdengar bunyi handphone milik Claire. Arahnya di dekat pohon! Aku segera berlari ke arah situ.

"CLAIRE-SAN?!!!" aku langsung berteriak, melihat Claire tergantung di pohon dengan keadaan berdarah-darah. Aku lalu memutuskan tali yang mengikat leher Claire. Saat kuperiksa, isi tubuhnya keluar semua. Dia juga sudah tak bernafas. Aku lalu memeriksa rumah Claire. Ada Gray juga yang keadaannya sama seperti Claire. Mereka berdua sudah meninggal...

Aku lalu menelpon Clinic. "Halo, Doctor-san? Bisa tolong ke Haibara Farm?"

---Beberapa saat kemudian---

Doctor dan Elli datang. "Ada perlu apa sepagi ini, Harris-san?"

"Bantu saya mengevakuasi korban kejadian hari ini." Tunjukku ke arah mayat Claire dan Gray.

"Ya ampun, Claire-chan?!!!" teriak Elli kaget. "Harris-san, apa yang terjadi dengan Claire-chan?!! Claire-chan kenapa bisa begini?!"

"Itu yang saya perlukan dari pemeriksaan kalian berdua. Tolong kalian berdua mengevakuasi apa yang terjadi pada mereka." pintaku.

"Tu... Tunggu!" teriak Elli. "Bisa kuajak teman-temanku juga? Mereka juga pasti akan khawatir dengan Claire-chan."

"... Silahkan..." ucapku mengalah.

---Clinic---

"Hasil evakuasi sudah ditentukan. Claire-san dan Gray-san terbunuh di saat yang sama, dan dibunuh oleh pembunuh yang sama. Isi tubuh mereka dikeluarkan. Dari leher Claire-san terlihat tanda garis bekas seperti tali. Tapi tak ada bekas di tangannya. Mungkin si pembunuh menggantung Claire-san setelah melakukan pembunuhan. Sedangkan Gray-san, dia sudah terbunuh sekitar beberapa menit sebelum Claire-san." ucap Doctor panjang lebar.

Karen, Popuri, Ann, Mary dan Elli mulai terisak. "Kasihan sekali Claire-chan dan Gray-kun..."

"Niisan..." ucap Ann di sela tangisnya.

"Sebaiknya kita lapor ke seluruh penduduk Mineral Town." Kataku sambil melihat laporan pembunuhan hari ini. "Khusus untuk Gray-san, akan saya laporkan sendiri ke Saibara-san."

o-o-o-o-o

--- (Not anyone's POV) ---

"Gray-niisan... Claire-chan..." isak Ann, menangis di peti mati kakaknya yang masih terbuka, Gray, sambil menatap sedih ke peti mati di sebelahnya, yang terbaring Claire dengan gaun putih. Kalau seandainya mereka masih hidup, mereka pasti bisa hidup bahagia.

"Dengan ini kami ucapkan semoga roh mereka diterima..." ucap Carter mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir dari Alkitabnya.

Semua penduduk Mineral Town mendatangi upacara kematian Gray dan Claire. Mereka berdua meninggal di hari yang sama, di saat yang sama. Semuanya bersedih. Ibu-ibu semuanya terisak. Bapak-bapak menenangkan istrinya. May dan Stu menangis di pangkuan Elli. Gadis-gadis Mineral Town menangis. Para pria hanya bisa menunduk dan mendoakan para korban. Zack yang duduk di ujung kusi _pew_ (Pew*: Kursi panjang khusus di gereja) menutup mukanya dengan handuk, berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya. Semuanya menangis.

"Kalian berdua terlalu baik untuk ditinggalkan. Kalian berdua terlalu cepat meninggalkan kami..."

---

Sementara itu, di bawah bukit Mother's Hill, sang pembunuh sedang bersiap mencari korban lagi. _Bersiaplah para gadis-gadis Mineral Town_...

o-o-o-o-o

Nah.. Selesai... Oke, tolong jangan nangis, karena saya udah duluan nangis nonton filmnya dan bikin fanfic ini... Kalau mau, tolong direview fanfic yang sadis ini yah... RnR... –nangis-

(NB:Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, semua pertanyaan tentang game yang ditanyain itu bener-bener asli lho, bukan bohongan. Chris Redfield memang dari _Resident Evil_. Amy Henning itu pencipta game _Legacy of Cain _dan _Uncharted: Drake's Fortune_. Cliff Blezinski yang pembuat _Gears of War 1 _dan _2 _juga beneran ada lho. Gak percaya? Coba _search_ semuanya di Google.)


End file.
